


Elijah (Or One More Makes Six)

by cheeriosandgalaxybars



Series: The Adventures of Parenthood: Written by Emmett Forrest and Introduction by Elle Woods [4]
Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Another Child Joins The Party, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Just preparing for a baby, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, that's all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeriosandgalaxybars/pseuds/cheeriosandgalaxybars
Summary: Emmett and Elle already have a party of three. But how about they have another?
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Series: The Adventures of Parenthood: Written by Emmett Forrest and Introduction by Elle Woods [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848169
Kudos: 7





	Elijah (Or One More Makes Six)

Elle was antsy since they'd come back from LA. He didn't know what it was, which was odd. He could always tell, but this was a different kind of situation, one they hadn't come across in their almost two decades of a relationship.

He decided not to press it. He trusted her to tell him in his own time. He also had a birthday party to plan. Eloise was turning six in November and she had wanted a party. He had to tell her that it was only going to be a small one at their house but Eloise seemed fine with it.

It was night, the girls were asleep and he was sat at the table with his binder full of party ideas. He'd made it when Emily first asked about having one, so he had compiled a list of everything they had ever done with a few ideas that could be explored later.

Elle walked in, handed him a cup of something (it was hot chocolate he would discover later) and sat in front of him. He looked up briefly.

"Elle?"

"I need to talk to you."

He straightened up and closed the binder. It felt too formal for them, but he didn't want to move. This was about Elle, if she was fine sitting there then he would be too. "Is everything okay? Did anything happen?"

"Could we have another baby?"

He blinked. "What?"

"A baby?"

Yeah, so he definitely heard that right. "I thought you were sick! You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry."

He'd promised himself that he wouldn't do that to her. It was the same voice she used to tell him that she was going home, that it wasn't up to her and she was _sorry_ _but_ _she_ _couldn't stay and that she'd let him down._ "Elle, I didn't mean it like that. I'm-- I'm sorry. For snapping."

Elle smiled at him and patted his hand from across the table. "I should've worded it better. I'll have to remember that for the next time I ask for a baby."

Right, another one. Emmett supposed he should think about it logically. They could afford to add number four to their family but they were getting on in years. There could be health risks involved for both Elle and the baby.

However, the heart in him screamed yes. Elle wanted one, the glimmer in her eye when she asked, the sparkle she'd had since getting home from LA and seeing Margot's new baby. And, if he was being honest, he missed having that precious little treasure he could hold in his own hands. He missed the small moments, the glee of seeing them take their first steps, of them saying their first words.

He wanted one too.

He looked up at her. "We should have a baby. One more try?"

"Last time," Elle affirmed, "I really don't like being pregnant."

He smiled. "Really? I thought the complaining was just code for 'I love this'."

She laughed, but she got up and went to hug him from behind, resting her chin on the top of his head. He stood up and twisted so she was gathered in his arms.

Well, it wouldn't be their worst idea yet.

* * *

It was their worst idea yet.

Morning sickness had never been that bad with the girls but it seemed to have doubled now. Elle had joked that the baby must be a boy then (he was secretly holding out for a another girl).

And she had the biggest appetite, well, bigger than normal. That was where he found himself. At the dinner table with Emily, Erin and Eloise looking at their mom as she moved onto her second large portion of lasagna.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Elle, sweetheart, are you going to eat all that?"

She looked up and grinned. He really didn't have the heart to tell her she had salad in between her teeth, he didn't want to see Elle cry anyways.

"Of course I am," she said, nodding her head. "I'm hungry."

Right, food.

Shit. He needed more, Elle was going to eat the remaining slices of cake _("please, the baby really wants chocolate at the moment")_ and the milk would be gone by morning _("milk goes the best with anything, plus, helps me sleep")._

He sighed as Elle launched into a long conversation with Emily, Eloise occasionally piping up with a contribution. His gaze wondered to Erin, who was flicking her spaghetti around her plate.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Painting a nursery gender neutral with stencils was fun. Mainly because Elle insisted on trying to help him so they were talking about their most recent cases. It was one of Emmett's favorite things to do.

Emmett was halfway through the painting the first wall when Emily bounded in, Eloise quick on her tail.

" _Daddy!_ "

That was a word he hadn't heard from Emily's mouth in years. It made the pride flare up in his chest again because _'_ _that's_ _right,_ _I'm_ _a dad'_.

So, that was why he was having another one. Right, another one meant painting. This would have to be brief.

"What is it, Princess?"

Looking back at Eloise, Emily tucked her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly up at him, batting her eyelashes. She was, if anything, a clone of Elle.

Just as well, Emily would've got the short end of the stick if she looked like him.

He shouldn't say that, Erin was almost his spitting image. Except for the nose, that was definitely an Elle trait.

"We want to name the baby," Emily said. "Isn't that right, Ellie?"

Eloise nodded vigorously and brought out her puppy dogs eyes.

Damn it, he couldn't say no to that. And they knew it. Why did he have children, again?

"You'll have to talk to Mommy about that, Princess," he said, placing his brush into the paint and watching as it sank down.

"Okay then, thank you!"

With that Eloise and Emily bounded out of the room. Or, Emily did and Eloise tailed after her like a lost puppy.

He had to get back to work.

* * *

It was not Emily or Eloise who ended up naming the baby. It was Erin who had spoken up at dinner, quietly mumbling _the_ name.

"Elijah."

If Emmett hadn't developed super gearing from having kids, he probably wouldn't have heard it. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Elijah was a pretty name. A great name, if you asked him.

That would make six. Elle, Emmett, Emily, Erin, Eloise and Elijah. A family of E's.

Across the table, Elle lit up. "Oh, that's a gorgeous name Erin, where did you hear that?"

Blushing a bright red, Erin mumbled, "Dad left a film on and I just saw it."

* * *

Elijah was a perfect mix of him and Elle, but she insisted he looked more like Emmett. And he was inclined to agree with it.

The little baby was a sound sleeper, incredibly quiet even when he was crying, and he took and instant liking to Erin. It seemed to surprise her but she was more than happy to sit there and play around with the rattles. She didn't even mind when he was sat in his baby chair and tried to kick at her.

Emily and Eloise weren't as welcome. In fact, he cried most often when it was their time to play.

"He doesn't like me," Emily had declared one day when Emmett was trying to feed Elijah, "why doesn't he like me?"

Sighing, Emmett rocked the baby in his arms. "It's nothing personal Em, he's just a baby and getting used to you."

That certainly wasn't the reason but Emmett didn't have the heart to tell her that when she got all excited, it probably scared him. Or that she had almost dropped him close to fifteen times and, from personal experience, babies don't like that.

How he shuddered at the memory.

But other than that, the first few months were peaceful. Erin was extremely helpful with little Elijah, even if Emily and Eloise weren't happy with being the new addition's favourite.

Still, it didn't matter. Watching his three little girls cooing and aweing over his son--his son--was enough to keep him going for years.

Elle, though. Elle was glowing, radiating a new glow since Elijah had been born. It had been wonderful, no matter how tired they felt looking after him, but she was smiling even wider than she had been.

The tranquillity suited them. Only problem was, with his family, it was probably not going to stick.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, wow, i'm not dead. hahaha. i'm sorry, i've been busy. i'll complete the series here and add to it if i can, but otherwise, that's all the family fluff i can offer.
> 
> [come hang with me on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marsbarsncornflakes)


End file.
